Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of smart devices, and in particular, to a display method for logo graphics displayed on a screen, a smart device, a readable record medium, and a computer program product.
Related Art
When power of a smart device, such as a computer, a tablet computer, and a smart phone, is turned on, the smart device executes a Basic Input Output System (BIOS), and an exclusive logo graphic will be displayed on a screen in a Power-on Self Test (POST) stage.
In the POST stage, the exclusive logo graphic is displayed on the screen without verification, and the exclusive logo graphic may be replaced due to malware, a hacker, or the like, resulting in that the exclusive logo graphic cannot be displayed and even an incorrect logo graphic is displayed. Moreover, when the smart device implements warm boot, the smart device has to execute the POST procedure of the BIOS again and display the exclusive logo graphic on the screen again, and therefore, the exclusive logo graphic cannot be displayed quickly.